1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and in particular to a sealed electrical connection device and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of electrical connectors has heretofore been proposed for electrically conductively coupling components in electrical systems. For example, wires can be electrically coupled by soldering or twisting them together. Wire nuts are commonly used for twisting wire ends together. Wire connectors which attach by crimping are also available, and can include electrically conductive material for current flow between the wires.
In some applications it is desirable to seal or insulate the electrical connection from the elements to avoid corrosion of the metal conductive components and to avoid unintended grounding, shorting, etc. For example, electrical connectors are often used in outdoor and below-ground electrical systems where they can be exposed to precipitation, atmospheric humidity, corrosive soil conditions and ground water, all of which can contribute to unintended grounding and shorting. Electrical connections can be sealed against the elements by, for example, wrapping them in electrical tape or by otherwise enclosing them.
The Caviar U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,686 discloses an electrical connector which utilizes a potting compound within a cavity formed by a hollow core received within a hollow casing. The ends of a pair of wires can be twisted together for conduction and then potted in the hollow core with an insulating sealant, such as silicon.
Heretofore there has not been available an electrical connection device and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.